Unknown Understandings
by Insanity rise
Summary: While recovering from her fight with Temari, Tenten recieves a visitor she'd wouldn't have expected. The only person she will never be able to explain her true feelings too...Oneshot TentenxNeji


**Insanity rise: Hiya!** This is my first one-shot story so please be nice…I really don't like writing anything romantic but hey, I was bored. I don't like writing about pairings either so this will probably sound weird or rushed. I like Neji a lot and Tenten is fine with me; I used to think they would make a terrible couple but now I don't really know. Also, I relaize my timing of the exams is a little off in this story but I couldn't really fix that!Anyway this is a major break from my usual writing and I hope you like it!

* * *

Unknown Understandings 

Tenten yawned and sat up in her hospital bed, morning sunshine streaming in from a window nearby. Despite the bandages around her stomach and the burning pain in her back, she gave a soft smile. It was always quiet here, giving her more than enough time to think over things. However, it gave her time to think of the bad things too. Gai and Lee had already visited her, quite often actually, and both had told her the same thing. They said she'd been strong, that her fight with Temari had been perfectly executed and that she'd done more than they could've expected, but Tenten sure didn't think of it that way. The fact was, she was sitting here in a hospital room while that arrogant sand girl was preparing for the finals! She shook her head, telling herself not to feel sorry, after all, that Temari girl had been in a whole other league, one hopelessly different from her own.

Tenten sighed and stared up at the ceiling, wondering what everyone else was doing right now. She'd already heard Lee had lost his match, and it had hurt her even worse that he'd lost to another sand genin. Not to mention, she wished she could have been there, she wished she could have been there to cheer him on, as he had for her. She'd also heard that Neji had best up his cousin to win, and she almost felt sorry for the shy girl. She'd never thought of Hinata to be a major fighter like Neji, but she had heard the girl had done well. Nevertheless, she had lost. Tenten knew how that felt, and she had to admit it was not a feeling she wanted to ever encounter again. She would never let this happen again, next time would be different, surely, it would be…

Tenten's thoughts were shattered, as there was a soft knock at the door, almost as if whoever was on the other side didn't really want to come in. Tenten smiled, surely it was Gai sensei or a doctor come to check on her. Nonetheless, she had a strange feeling, as if she knew it was neither one of those. Still, she smiled warmly.

"Come in," she nodded, not at all getting the visitor in the doorway that she'd expected.

"Neji," she said quietly, surprised that he would waste his so-called important time visiting her. The boy gave her a weak smile though his eyes were still cold and grave as usual.

"Hello Tenten," he greeted shyly, as though he didn't know what to say, "Um…how are you feeling?"

"Oh," Tenten exclaimed, abashed, "I'm fine really, the doctors told me I should be back on track after a few days of rest."

"That's…good," Neji nodded, still looking like he didn't know if he should be there or not.

"I heard you won your fight," Tenten looked down at the ground, noticing the bandages wound around Neji's arms, "I wish I could say the same for myself."

"You fought very well," Neji pointed out, remembering Tenten's struggle against Temari, "any other opponent would have been a sure victory."

"Those sand ninja really are something eh," Tenten shook her head, "sometimes I wonder how it would have turned out if I fought someone a little more in my league."

"Don't stress yourself," Neji gave her an almost compassionate look, "there's always next year."

"Yeah…," Tenten sighed, wanting to change the subject for the sick feeling in her stomach, "how's Lee?"

"That Gaara kid beat him bad," Neji sighed, almost feeling sorry for the boy who'd always dreamed of achieving his large goals, "he's recovering slowly though."

"Funny how we both ended up with sand nin, not to say your cousin wasn't hard on you," Tenten gave Neji a pained glance, like she expected him to feel sorry about hurting his own family.

"I don't regret it," Neji shrugged, knowing deep inside he was lying ever so slightly, "she was my opponent, and family ties were not to get in the way."

"Sure you didn't want to settle the score," Tenten gave him a mischievous glance. Neji couldn't help but scowl.

"It was a mistake telling you about my family," Neji spat, as though Tenten wasn't present, "you just don't understand such things-"

"I understand how much you hate her," Tenten said quickly before he could even finish his sentence, "but still..."

"We were opponents, nothing more, nothing less," Neji scowled, "and if you're only going to insult me then…"

"You're not leaving are you," Tenten gave him a sad glance, "I've been alone with out anyone to talk too for so long…"

"That's never bothered me before," Neji seemed annoyed by the pained girl's words.

"Oh," Tenten's eyes filled with anger as she glared at the boy standing before her, feeling so indifferent and alone, "why are you always that way? Can't you just stop and talk to someone a while before regretting being a part of the world? All you ever do is train and talk smart around other ninja; you never stop and take time to appreciate anything! Why, me and Lee have always gotten along like friends would, but the way you treat us…it's like you're fighting everything alone, like you won't let any one fight your battles! You think you're so complicated and sad; all you've got is self-pity and goals you'll never reach! You act like you're some big shot who can step all over us just because you've got abilities we don't! Don't think I don't see how you look at us, like we're inferior, even when we're on your very own team!"

An awkward silence followed, neither genin daring to say a word. Neji stared at Tenten, looking rather taken aback by her harsh words while the girl took in heavy breaths. She shook her head, tears welling in her eyes as she glanced up at her teammate. Neji just stared, straining for words as tears cascaded from the girl's eyes, feeling almost ashamed by her truthful words. Those words had burnt him like flames, and he never thought someone like her had the courage to tell him something like that.

"Tenten…," he said softly, unable to tear his eyes from the pitiful girl before him, "I'm sorry…"

Tenten choked back a sob, locked in the boy's pale gaze. She just looked into those eyes behind her own tears, feeling her body tremble with the sobbing that found its way back to her. Never in her life had she ever felt like this, like the world had suddenly stopped, and all that was left was herself and the person standing before her. She remembered all the time they'd spent together, countless hours of training and working to become the great ninja they strived to be, to protect their village with their lives. Never before had felt this way, like her body was frozen cold, but a feeling of warmth stirred within her soul. It was only then that she realized she was blushing.

"Neji," she whispered, closing her eyes as though she expected him to kiss her. Deep in his mind Neji almost wished he could, but there was something holding him back, that feeling of dread that told him to work at his goals and forget everything else. Sighing, he looked away; startling the hopeful girl.

"Goodbye Tenten," he hurried out the door, not wanting to hear her as she attempted to make him stay. He didn't know why he'd felt the way he had in there, but right now all he wanted to do was get away. He stormed down the hallway, cursing under his breath as he realized how stupid he had been to even go in there in the first place.

Tenten sighed and looked back out at the sunny window, the blue sky filling with dark clouds. Shaking her head, she flopped back down in her bed, feeling alone and lost. She didn't know why she'd just felt that way, but she now realized Neji would never have any feelings for her no matter what her mind told her. Closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep, slipping into a world of dreams and wondering if she would ever understand her mysterious teammate…

She was already alsleep when Neji appeared again in the doorway. He sighed, looking down at her with sad eyes. Was there no way he could make this girl understand his unexplainable feelings for her? It was too late now, his chance was spent. She seemed to know so much about him, he'd never understand her though...

"You're right about me Tenten," Neji turned back to the hall, his voice cold and troubled, "you're right..."

* * *

_There you go! I hope you liked it! Sorry if this was so short and I understand the ending sort of sucks but oh well! Thanks for reading!Please tell me what you think of it?_


End file.
